The Best Part
by SpencerCavanaugh
Summary: The best part isn't seeing the ocean, or her face, or Toby's 's not being able to finally see the pattern of light made by her vases, or being able to appreciate the art on the cover of her favorite book again. It's the little things. Takes place post S2 finale. Spoby Oneshot.


The best part isn't seeing the ocean, or her face, or Toby's face.

It's not being able to finally see the pattern of light made by her vases, or being able to appreciate the art on the cover of her favorite book again.

The best part comes early in the summer, on a night when she has the house to herself. Finally, she can take those glasses off and get a good look at the clothes she's packing for camp. She can't help but think her mother must be blind too, or at least have suffered from momentary insanity when buying some of the shirts, because the colors are absolutely hideous. She's starting to wonder if she'll even have enough wearable clothing to bring with her, when the door downstairs opens, and the sound of Toby's feet echoes in the hallway.

Sliding her glasses back on, she finds her way to the top of the stairs, and standing at the bottom is a sight for sore eyes.

As it turns out, Toby is not alone. He's all tangled up in the one and only Spencer Hastings. The girl is fast asleep against his chest, recognizable only by her mane of curly hair because her face is so far buried in the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. Her arms are wrapped loosely around his neck, while her legs dangle limply. One of his arms holds her under her thighs, keeping them up around his waist while the other snakes around her back, holding her to him. The smug look on his face is priceless, because of course he thinks he's going to get away with this.

She lets him get half-way up the stairs before speaking up.

"Toby, is that you?"

His face drops, but only slightly. She notices that he holds Spencer just a little bit closer.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How was the movie?"

"Good."

He reaches the landing and heads towards his room, but she calls him back.

"Is Spencer with you?"

That's when he freezes, the muscles in his arms tensing. She can't stop herself from smiling as a look of panic finds its way onto his features.

"No, I dropped her off at Aria's before I came home."

"That's funny, it smells like her perfume."

Toby adjusts Spencer slightly against him, shifting her weight. He can feel her starting to slip as his arms get tired.

"Well, I was just with her."

He tries to make a break for his room again, but she refuses to relent.

"Yeah, did you take a bath in her perfume though? because that's what it smells like."

She can see the strain on his face as he sets his jaw and tries to hold out just a little longer.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

But as he turns to leave, she can't believe her luck, one black flat slips from Spencer's foot, and bounces down the stairs with a series of thuds.

"What was that?"

And now she is really milking this for all she can, because she's missed that look of abject horror he gets on his face when he knows she's onto him.

"I just dropped my wallet."

"Aren't you going to get it?"

It's taking everything in her power not to burst out laughing as he looks from the sleeping girl in his arms to the shoe all the way at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah…"

And he begins down the stairs, struggling to support Spencer's weight. At one point he goes to adjust his arms and nearly drops her. Then Spencer lets out a tiny squeak in her sleep, and she _really _can't help herself.

"What was that?"

He's at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to pick up the stray shoe.

"What was what?"

"That squeaking noise."

He nearly drops Spencer again, but does manage to grab her shoe, and pulls the other one off her foot for good measure. He starts up the stairs again, moving quickly.

"I don't know, probably just a mouse."

She smirks

"Ugh, we should call an exterminator to get that filthy vermin out of here."

Of course, he misses her true meaning. He's too focused on getting to his room, and pushes past her.

"I'll call tomorrow. Goodnight."

Finally, she lets him get to his room. But before she returns to her own, she pauses outside his door just in time to hear the thud of someone being dropped onto a bed, accompanied by a quiet shriek of surprise.

"Shhh, Jenna's still awake."

His voice is hardly muffled, the walls are paper thin.

"Did she know?"

"No, we're good."

And as she goes back to her own room, she can't help but call out,

"Goodnight Toby, Goodnight Spencer."

_That _is the best part.


End file.
